homestuckfateeditionfandomcom-20200214-history
111915 - Oracle Or-Naw?
11:30 -- gnarlyCatechism GC began pestering sanguineOracle SO at 23:30 -- 11:31 GC: helloooooo? 11:31 SO: T.T . o O ( Arty. ) 11:31 GC: well 11:31 GC: it's actually 11:31 GC: Adam 11:31 GC: but ok 11:31 SO: T.T . o O ( right. one of those A names ) 11:32 GC: Anywho, Libby yeah? 11:32 GC: i'm exploring all these handles 11:32 SO: T.T . o O ( yes ) 11:32 GC: so tell me, what's your.... job? 11:32 GC: what do you do 11:33 SO: T.T . o O ( I am the Oracle. ) 11:34 GC: So you have foresight of the future then? 11:36 GC: tell me this then 11:37 SO: T.T . o O ( hmm? ) 11:37 GC: you hace any clue on how this team can work together? 11:37 GC: As I see it 11:37 GC: it's a time bomb 11:37 GC: which has already exploded 11:38 GC: i would say i was surprised i was able to basically solve the conflict 11:38 SO: T.T . o O ( what do you mean? ) 11:38 GC: as in 11:38 GC: didnt you see the scuffle between us earlier? 11:40 GC: it couldve been worse 11:40 GC: but yknow, my super awesomeness helped solve it 11:40 SO: T.T . o O ( Betwixt Serios and Nyarla? or did someone else fight? ) 11:40 GC: surely you havent forgotten who is with who? 11:40 GC: i am with Arty, Lorrea, and Kyle 11:40 GC: Lorrea trying to basically kill Arty it seemed 11:41 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure. ) 11:41 GC: ugh, if you dont recall, them im not sure im wholey confident in those 11:41 GC: "oracle powers" of yours 11:42 SO: T.T . o O ( My powers are not related to that. ) 11:42 SO: T.T . o O ( I'm sure if Lorrea is fighting Arty, he deserves it. ) 11:42 GC: Then what's the point of being an Oracle if you dont have vision of like, everything? 11:43 SO: T.T . o O ( What's the point of being a human who has doom powers ) 11:43 GC: beats me. i'm just kinda shitting things together as I go 11:43 GC: between you and me 11:43 GC: it's hard trying to be as awesome as i am 11:44 GC: ANYWAYS THOUGH 11:44 GC: my point being 11:44 GC: even with our weirdly setup team. I just dont see a favorable outcome for anyone with these clash of personalities 11:45 GC: and our combined skills are pretty useless right now 11:46 GC: I was hoping that.....you being some higher being of power and all, 11:46 GC: would have at least some advice to pass along to help us do something productive 11:46 SO: T.T . o O ( Stop toying with each other and figure out who your real enemies are. ) 11:47 GC: i know who my enemy is 11:47 GC: if anything 11:47 GC: guh 11:47 GC: i wish lorrea could see this 11:48 GC: shove that in her face. show her that her insane voilence isnt necessary 11:48 GC: violence* 11:48 GC: ESPECIALLY on your teammates 11:48 SO: T.T . o O ( She normally has to deal with idiots. ) 11:48 SO: T.T . o O ( Her reaction is understandable ) 11:49 GC: Okay, to be fair. I try not to be an idiot 11:49 GC: (i only do it in my free time) 11:49 GC: nevertheless 11:49 GC: maybe i should just try talking to her about it 11:49 SO: T.T . o O ( Perhaps. ) 11:49 GC: that being if im lucky enough to catch her in a good mood... 11:51 SO: T.T . o O ( Try to be cordial ) 11:51 GC: cordial meaning? 11:53 GC: ???? 11:54 SO: T.T . o O ( polite ) 11:54 GC: I can do that 11:54 GC: well...thanks for the help i guess. 11:54 GC: any idea where we can go to uh 11:54 GC: idk, get closer to getting off the planet? 11:55 SO: T.T . o O ( Find your world quest ) 11:55 SO: T.T . o O ( and do that. ) 11:55 -- sanguineOracle SO ceased pestering gnarlyCatechism GC at 23:55 -- Category:Adam Category:Libby